1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphorescent paving block for use in connection with outdoor lighting. The phosphorescent paving block has particular utility in connection with phosphorescent paving blocks being used for outdoor lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paving blocks are used for walkways, driveways and paths. The paving blocks allow ground motion without cracking like cement and can be laid in various patterns that are aesthetically pleasing. Walkway lighting has also been used along with such paving blocks to increase safety and make for more sure footing or parking. The majority of walkway lighting is wired with low voltage electricity, there are electrical consumption costs associated with the use of such a system and difficulties in setup if the walkway is a long one or is located at a distance from an electrical outlet.
The use of outdoor lighting is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,280 to Conners et al. discloses an interlocking paving block with interior illumination capability. However, the Conners et al ""280 patent does not allow for non-electrical use of an outdoor light.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,737 to Anders discloses a phosphorescent highway paint composition that is painted on highways to aid in driving. However, the Anders ""737 patent does not disclose the use of paving blocks.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,024 to Anders et al. discloses a phosphorescent epoxy overlay that covers existing signs and gives moisture stability to the phosphorescent material. However, the Anders et al. ""024 patent does not disclose the use of paving blocks.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a phosphorescent paving block that allows phosphorescent paving block being used for outdoor lighting. The Conners et al ""280 patent makes no provision for non-electrical use, since it includes an inset bulb and wiring, and neither Anders ""737 or Anders et al. ""024 disclose the use of phosphorescent material in conjunction with paving blocks.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved phosphorescent paving block which can be used for phosphorescent paving block being used for outdoor lighting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the phosphorescent paving block according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of phosphorescent paving block being used for outdoor lighting.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of outdoor lighting now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved phosphorescent paving block, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved phosphorescent paving block and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a phosphorescent paving block which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a phosphorescent paving block having a paving base, and a phosphorescent material in contact with the paving base. Additionally the paving block can also have a light transmitting cover and a light-transmitting base on either side of the phosphorescent material to form a laminate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a sealing edge and bevels or grooves in either the light transmitting side of the light transmissive cover or on the light receiving side of the light transmissive cover. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved phosphorescent paving block that has all of the advantages of the prior art outdoor lighting and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved phosphorescent paving block that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved phosphorescent paving block that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved phosphorescent paving block which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such phosphorescent paving block economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new phosphorescent paving block that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent paving block for outdoor lighting which requires no wiring and hence no electrical contractor to install.
Still yet an o the r object of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent paving block for outdoor lighting that increases safety by its use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent paving block for outdoor lighting that uses no electricity.
Still even another object of the present invention is to provide a phosphorescent paving block for outdoor lighting that is aesthetically pleasing.